


the children of the earth

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [112]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Mar 5, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	the children of the earth

it is always a competition between them   
that is how it always seems   
if one lets it go, the other does not   
they rope each other back in   
and there is not any hope of peace 

peace is such a wonderful word  
though prettier words have existed,   
peace is wonderful because it is rare  
in the chaos of life, the earth has collected   
has formed and nurtured like a parent should their child 

we are children of the earth   
we have learned to visit the denizens of the sea and the sky   
but no one will believe us if we say we live there   
because water can kill us and we can not fly  
we are stuck grounded, with no means solely our own to get away from the ground 

to fly away from the earth, far, far away  
oh I envy the forms of the birds   
those that can soar through the sky   
as easily as a flytrap catches a fly   
it was what they were born to do   
it is what they are meant to 

it is hard to say what we as humans are meant to do   
we are land mammals, that can process a lot more information than   
your everyday animal  
but there are traits at which other things   
was humanity meant to be a jack of all trades  
perhaps that’s why 

perhaps our purpose as children of the earth is to innovate   
because our lovely earth knows that it can not be saved 

the earth must be so sad   
at what we have made of ourselves   
with our civilizations and currencies and chaos   
while we have discovered new paths toward the ability to save  
which is means for hope, that we can make it past and grow beyond the radius of 

we have unlocked the potential for so much destruction as well   
and that would be frightening,   
even without the knowledge that something must have gone terribly wrong  
for us, the children of the earth, to turn out the way we have   
what exactly, however, is the issue? I am bursting with my own curiosity 

perhaps nature gifted us with too much power   
underestimating the destructive potential we could wreak upon the earth   
not guessing that one sip of such power would turn the creatures of the earth to greed  
would lead them to create depths of depravity  
far more than any that had been seen or experienced before on this planet   
we delinquent creatures call home 

of course, I will end up being in the universe where we miscalculate the impact radius  
of the death of the sun   
and we all proceed to explode or disintegrate or do whatever it is one does   
when they have an encounter with the fallout from a star  
and our earth cannot help but feel disappointed  
that the children did not make it far enough

peace is such a wonderful word  
but you must wonder if there is a world  
where peace can truly thrive  
irt is certainly better than war,  
but a world without conflict of any sort  
does not really seem at all like an interesting sort of thing


End file.
